It's Playtime
by Urchin Power
Summary: Atobe Keigo born and raised into a prestigious mobster family and never knowing his parents discovers that they left with him a very grand inheritance upon their death... a preschool. When guns meet finger painting.


**Title:**_ It's Playtime_  
**Date:** _March 11, 2008_  
**Authoress:** _Urchin Power_  
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
_**Category:** _Humour and Crime  
_**Summary: **_Atobe Keigo born and raised into a prestigious mobster family and never knowing his parents discovers that they left him behind a very grand inheritance… a preschool. When guns meet finger painting.  
_**Note:** _This is the product of many hours watching dramas and pumped up action movies. Oh- before I forget! For the people who've been keeping tabs on me, I'm going to update Murder Tactics eventually. Have a fun reading this!!_

**It's Playtime**

**Prologue**

"P-Please… I'll do anything you ask, just d-don't… not that!" The middle-aged man sitting in the centre of the darkened room whimpered, sweat now dripping from the sides of his face and his eyes darting and searching for an exit. There was a small chuckle as the man wearing a pinstripe suit leaning all too casually on the mahogany table opposite the fear shaken man snapped his fingers. The man sitting in the centre of the room let out a small cry, "Please, don't! Have mercy Atobe-sama, sir. P-Please…"

"Break his legs." The man in the pinstripe suit ordered.

"Will do." Another man with a distinct Kansai accent and with dark navy hair smirked as he approached the whimpering man with a metal baseball bat.

"What are you doing Oshitari? A solid metal baseball bat will hardly do any damage. Take this: a tennis racquet." A purple haired man offered.

"Not just any racquet, it's a Yonex." A silver haired man with glowing yellow eyes grinned in the most malicious way.

There was a stream of loud continuous screams that filled all corners of the large glass skyscraper, only heard by the rats in the air ventilation pipes. It was well past midnight when the screams ceased replaced by soft sobbing.

"So… Old man, now you see the importance of this project and I do hope you become a cooperating business partner, in all respects we'll give you 30 percent of the shares. After all, you wouldn't be my family's significant business partner if you didn't own a little, now would you?" The man darkened by the room's shadows commented with an even darker glint in his teal eyes. He leaned off the mahogany table walking towards the large doors that led to this conference room turning once to mutter, "Kabaji. Clean up this… mess."

"Usu!"

"Che. Look at these bloodstains… I got to buy myself a new suit now." Oshitari Yuushi complained pointing out every spot of darkening red on his outfit as soon as the small group of young men exited the building.

"It's not that bad." Shishidou shrugged as he looked on in boredom.

"Yea, says the one who always manages to get dirty." Oshitari spat.

"Break it up." Yagyuu Hiroshi intervened.

"Besides, today's an important day! Atobe-san over here got himself another business partner. We should celebrate." Mizuki proposed with a small smirk on his face.

"That's right, that's right!" Shishidou grinned.

"Well, I'm going to head out early. I don't want to hang around in public with this kind of mess on my outfit." Oshitari frowned.

"More like fashion disaster." Atobe Keigo smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder why is it you became a mobster rather than a fashion critique." Oshitari answered sarcastically.

A terribly sappy song: 'Valentine Kiss' rung out loud.

Shishidou pretended to gag, while Oshitari covered his face with his hands, "Why is that your ring tone? Were you as drunk as the night you, me and Kabaji sang that piece of crap?"

Atobe ignored the navy haired man as he answered, wondering who was calling half past two in the morning, "Hello, Ore-sama speaking."

"Hello? Atobe Keigo is it?" A wheezing voice replied.

Atobe tried to hide the sound of disgust in his voice, "Speaking."

"Ah, yes… I'm the lawyer your father and mother entrusted their will to. It took me several weeks after their death to track you down. You're a tough one to find there, Atobe-kun."

"Excuse me?" Atobe frowned.

"Haven't you heard? Your father and mother died a few weeks ago in a car accident."

"How does this concern me?" Atobe replied after a minute of silence.

"They left you something in their will. I'd like to discuss matters further if you'd like to come down to my office tomorrow or-"

"I've been living with my grandfather all my life. My parents don't concern me." Atobe replied briskly.

"If that's the case, you will need to come down to fill papers saying your revocation of the properties given to you in this will." The lawyer wheezed.

Atobe frowned, "And if I don't?"

"Well then, these things will still be under your name. You'll still be responsible for electrical bills, hydro, and-"

"What exactly did they leave me?" Atobe interrupted, his patience running thin.

"A preschool."

"WHAT??!!"

* * *

"A preschool." An old weary, yet dignified man repeated. 

"A preschool." Atobe Keigo nodded.

"Hm… It's a nice area." The old man replied thoughtfully.

"Grandfather-" Atobe protested.

The old man sent him a bone-chilling glare, "Don't you dare talk back to me."

"Sorry." Atobe nodded bowing his head in apology.

"What else did this lawyer say?" The grey haired old man questioned.

"The preschool will fully be mine if I work there six months, which is preposterous since I have no experience with little kids and-"

"Good then. You'll be working there for the next six months." The old man interrupted.

"But grandfather-" Atobe complained.

"What did I say about speaking out of turn?" The old man growled as he stood up from his red velvet chair with the help of his slick black walking cane.

"Sorry." Atobe bowed once more.

"You need to be taught proper discipline, and I'm sure this preschool is the perfect place to teach you. Besides, I have big plans for the property once you fully acquire it." The old man informed with a dark glare on his face.

"Yes sir." Atobe nodded his head.

"Don't let me down."

"Yes sir." Atobe nodded once more.

As soon as his left his grandfather's den, he couldn't help but to grumble as he made his way through the long hallways and down the marble staircase. Without glancing up he snapped his fingers, "Prepare the limo."

"Usu!"

"Isn't school done soon?" Oshitari questioned.

"How the hell should I know?" Atobe glared.

"Seeing as you'll be working there for the next six months, I only assumed-"

"You assumed wrong." Atobe snapped back.

"It's quite the distance away from your grandfather's mansion, by the time we reach there I'm sure school will be done." Oshitari shrugged.

"If you're such an expert, why don't you work there instead?" Atobe retorted.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who's forced to do it." Oshitari smirked.

"You're forgetting that you take orders from me. And if I say you'll work at this… kindergarten too, then you'll be working at this kindergarten along with the rest of you losers." Atobe glared.

"Great going Oshitari." Shishidou groaned.

"This isn't entirely my fault." Oshitari defended.

"Whatever." Yagyuu crossed his arms.

"Kabaji?" Oshitari turned to the driver for support of any kind.

"Leave him alone! Let him concentrate on the road." Akutsu Jin growled.

"Jeez." Oshitari sighed.

"Oh look, we're here." Mizuki pointed out.

"Nice place and neighbourhood." Yagyuu observed.

"Let's go." Atobe ordered as they all stepped out of the limousine.

"Hey mister."

Atobe frowned as he looked around, wondering who was speaking before looking down into large golden eyes hidden by a small cap.

"What do you want?" Atobe glared at the kid.

"You're not supposed to park your car there. It's a fire code hazard." The kid replied smugly.

"Fire code? What?" Atobe scoffed, "Get out of my way brat."

"Mada mada dane." The kid grinned.

"Hey brat!" Shishidou threatened pulling out a metal chain from the insides of his jacket.

"You better listen." Akutsu glared, while putting on brass knuckles on each fist.

"Or else." Yagyuu added pulling out a knife.

"I think it's about time you move, if you don't want to get a little boo boo at the very least." Atobe smirked watching as the kid lowered his cap to cover most of his face.

"Make me monkey king." The kid grinned.

"Why you!" Atobe prepared to punch.

"Ryoma! Ryoma? Where'd you go?" A soft voice interrupted, "Ah! There you are! Stop trying to run away when kaasan's trying to speak to your teachers, I hear you're becoming quite the troublemaker."

"They're lying." The boy protested as he got lifted into the arms of his mother.

"And what's this now? Are you causing trouble with these gentlemen?" She questioned as she turned to properly face Atobe and his little group who were discreetly trying to hide their weapons. And for once in his life, Atobe was out of words. In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with her honey brown shoulder length hair and a sweet smile.

He cleared his throat and offered his hand to shake, "He wasn't any trouble at all miss. The name's Atobe Keigo."

"Oh." She nodded in consideration.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Atobe let out a small laugh as he lowered his hand noting that she was carrying a child, more like demon spawn in her arms, and thus couldn't shake his hand from the beginning.

"No problem." She smiled and Atobe melted.

"Can I have your name?" Atobe questioned as he put the most charming smile on.

"Fuji. Fuji Syusuke." She replied as she lowered her son to the ground.

Atobe let out a small laugh once more and lifted his hand how that she was free, "Maybe it's time for that handshake?"

"Uh… no. I don't have time." She shook her head after a second of contemplation, taking her son by the hand and walking the opposite direction.

"He's smelly, right?" The little boy glanced up at his mother before turning to give the group behind him a nasty smirk, which Atobe retorted with a glare.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Shishidou let out a great laugh.

"Shake my hand? Anyone? Shake my hand?" Shishidou managed to splutter out through his laughs.

"Shut up." Atobe glared.

"What a pretty okaasan though. She's got nice legs." Oshitari considered.

"Hmph. That kid… Ryoma. He's going to get into a lot more trouble." Atobe threatened as a smirk curled onto his lips.

**To Be Continued**

"That's what she said!" Shishidou guffawed.

_**Ending Note:**__ Oh no! (waiting for the flying fruit) I turned Fuji into a girl! Not just any girl, a girl that gave birth to Echizen Ryoma!_


End file.
